Life: Rewritten
by KASLiNN
Summary: AU: Gaia. In the beginning, it was a lush planet full of life and harmony, a haven for all that lay undisturbed by hate, greed, sin, and fear. Then, centuries later, a force corrupted the tranquility of the world. A force called human nature.
1. Chapter I

*Bows* Hello and welcome to Kaslinn's very first FFIX fanfic! *silence* Ahem...yes, anyway. This is an AU (obviously), and, just to warn some of you, some character's personalities might be altered for the sake of the story. For example: Garland is a happy-go-lucky flower shop owner that wants to spread peace and justice all over the world. Well, that doesn't REALLY happen, but you get my point, ne? 

On another note, this story does contain a certain degree of adult themes (NOT LEMON!), such as the whole basis being a sort of non-human holocaust ....Woops! Can't give away anything! What I mean is, the rating might go up periodically throughout the story, but I will warn you of why it changed. In this chapter, there's slight swearing, so the rating is PG. (If that's underrated, please tell me in the review, ok? Thanks!) 

One last thing: This is a working title. I basically came up with it five minutes ago ^_^;; As the story goes on and you think you have a better title, which is probably VERY likely, don't hesitate to tell me! 

Ok, I think that's all. Sorry for the obscenely long author's note....On with the show! 

*pause* Oops...forgot something.... 

* Indicates mental dialogue, because I'm not sure if the italics will work when I upload this....Ok, NOW I'm done! 

A lone figure walked briskly down the darkened streets of Lindblum Business District, huddled against the chilled air, shadowed by the gloom of the night. Easily distinguished as a woman by her physique and her light alto voice as she muttered to herself absent-mindedly, she was fairly tall for a lady, and rather muscular under her heavy crimson cloak. Though her face was indiscernible through the murk of fog and inky darkness, one detail stood out. The woman had a tail. A rat's tail tipped with a tiny yellow bow. 

A Dragon Knight. Rarely seen in the cities, seeing as how a bounty hunter would give their left arm for their heads to display, or the fact that the Regent ordered that all be locked up upon sight, as he did all non-humans that dared enter his city. 

Knowing this, Freya Crescent quickened her pace. She, as well as any non-human, was very aware of the danger she put herself in by roaming Lindblum's city streets, even at night. If she wasn't careful, she could be spotted and killed upon sight, or worse. Already back alley noises and barks of dogs caused her extreme paranoia, resulting in several glances cast behind her shoulder and the sudden racing of her heart. Once again she cursed herself for choosing Lindblum, of all city's, to run her errands in. _*Why couldn't I have gone to Treno for this?_* She berated herself. _*At least there they capture non-humans and make them slaves. I'd rather face that then the dungeons of Lindblum. But no, I had to come here, of all the Godforsaken cities..._* 

So lost in her thoughts was she that Freya hardly registered her feet carrying her across the darkness of an alley and into the dim lights of the street lamps of the open cobblestone path. This was dangerous ground, more perilous than the alleys; night watchmen roamed like wraiths in the night, waiting patiently for one like herself to wander into their clutches. Freya jumped like a skittish horse when a human shaped shadow began creeping around the nearby street corner. The faint sound of whistling drew closer, accompanied by the faint creek of a lantern as it was swung by the watchman as he completed his rounds. 

Acting quickly, the Knight slipped back into the shadows, squeezing herself into a small niche in a building. Mentally, she sighed in frustration. *_What a lovely situation you've gotten yourself into this time, Crescent. A fine trap you have walked right into. Bravo.*_ Her internal monologue was silenced as the watchman passed right by her. She ceased to breath, move, even think, as the man stopped directly in front of her hiding space. Golden light from his lamp slithered, snake like, ever closer to the niche....and halted as the watchman decided all was peaceful on the streets. Freya, however, did not begin to breath again until the clatter of his boots upon the cobblestones was well far off, and the night had once again consumed everything except the small radius beneath the street lamps. 

_*That was far too close_,* the Knight thought to herself as she pulled herself from the small confinement. After making sure all her possessions, including the small parcel she carried in a pocket of her scarlet robes, were safe and intact, she turned to run into the safety of the alley when a low growl from behind stopped her. 

The dog snapped angrily, barking at the stranger before it. Freya's tail whipped sharply out behind her in surprise, but she managed to bite her tongue in an effort to keep from yelping in shock; the watchman was still probably in shouting distance. Unfortunately for Freya, the dog had spent its entire life fetching, and was an expert in catching mobile objects. Its sharp teeth snapped, catching a firm hold on the Knight's bow tipped tail. As was to be expected, Freya shrieked in pain, and kicked the mutt squarely in the head, resulting in loud yelps and whines as the canine quickly released the appendage. Quite enough noise for the watchman to hear and come running, swinging his light brining lantern out in front of him. 

Like a deer caught by the hunter, Freya froze as the golden candle light washed over her. "Oh shite..." 

The man's face contorted from a look of shock to one of disgust. "Non-human filth! How dare you enter our city?!" 

In answer, Freya did the only plausible thing she could think of: she bolted. The yell of the watchman echoed behind her, the ill-bearing alarm sealing her fate: 

"NON-HUMAN IN THE CITY!!" 

~~~ 

Since they were merely infants, Dragon Knights were taught to be quick, agile, and cunning. Knights trained hours on end, without ever stopping for a breath. Well-trained soldiers could jump the heights of trees and buildings in single leaps, utilizing the muscles that the Burmecian/Cleyran race was famous for. With a seemingly indefinite source of stamina, their speed and nimble maneuvers were unbeatable, unmatched by the best of human soldiers. 

But then again, not many Dragon Knights could outrun the city of Lindblum, which was exactly what Freya Crescent was attempting. With what must have been the whole night watch of the Grand Regency on her tail (most literally), the Burmecian woman jumped, soared, dodged and ducked, with little success of loosing her pursuers. For any one she managed to leave in her dust, more cornered her, preventing her escape. Freya, like any Knight of her kind, could endure many long hours of endless running without tiring, yet it seemed that the soldiers on her trail had the duration to last as well. 

With five or so men on her trail, Freya was speeding through a new alley passage, hopping over debris and random alley junk, when she spotted a metal fence up ahead. It was tall, at least fifteen feet, but the top was flat and just wide enough to stand on. Just five feet above the top of the fence was a hanging ladder jutting out from the adjacent building; access to the city roofs. Just as she poised for the jump, the watchmen tore around the corner. In mid flight, Freya glanced over her shoulder...and blanched. A new man had joined her group of adversaries. 

A man clothed in the colours of the Mage Watchmen. 

"FIRE!" The Mage cast, thrusting his hands out toward her. 

The jet of fire billowed toward Freya at startling speeds. In a desperate move, she twisted her body around in the air; the fire stream shot past her, scorching her robes, but avoiding turning her into Rodent Barbecue. However, the drastic maneuver had caused her to lose trajectory of her jump. The miscalculation sent her slamming into the top of the fence. Hard. 

Blinding pain shot down her leg as the bone snapped from impact, but Freya bit her lip and staggered off the fence before another one of the Mage's spells could do any further damage. Limping badly, she stumbled further into the alley, biting her tongue to keep from screaming until warm blood began to flow. 

Onward she dragged herself, the yells of the soldiers drawing steadily nearer, forcing more effort on her part. Then, a frustrated curse escaped her when she discovered she had limped right into a dead end; cold stone wall stood before her, and an equally cold wall of men out for blood lay in wait behind her. A ladder hung from a catwalk on her left, taunting her with the aspect of escape, but the height was too great for her to jump on a broken leg. 

Heaving a great sigh, Freya turned toward the approaching doom. If she had to be taken, she would go down fighting, just as an honorable Knight would do. 

The shouts grew in volume, and the shadows of her fate began appearing around the corner. "Forgive me, Frately," she whispered, clutching the parcel in her pocket, "for I have failed you, my love." And the Knight stood tall, waiting for death. 

"Hey! Up here!" 

Freya's started in surprise and whipped her head upward. Staring down at her from the catwalk was the dim outline of a blond headed boy, grinning at her with a disarming smile. He called down to her, "What's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?" 

She rolled her eyes. Boys. 

Hesitantly, for the boy appeared to be human and no human could be trusted, she replied sarcastically, "I thought it was a nice night for a stroll. Are you here to turn me in, human? Or are you up for a game of cat and mouse?" The last part was a challenge, though Freya honestly didn't believe she could outrun anything short of an oglop at the moment. But the mysterious person didn't know that, nor did she intend to tell him. 

His puzzled remark came back to her, "Why would I turn in a fellow fugitive?" While Freya stood in a confused silence, the boy called down to her once more, urgency in his voice. "Come on. There's no time for questions. If you want to escape the wrath of Cid, then I suggest you jump up here." 

"I would if I could!" She grimaced, "But my leg is broken. I wouldn't be able to make it." 

Barely a moments silence passed before the stranger declared, "I'll pull you up." 

"You couldn't possibly-" 

"Trust me." 

Freya snorted. How little those words were spoken in sincerity these days. However, she had little choice in the matter. Looking up at the kid's outstretched hands, Freya shook her head and sighed. What more did she have to lose? 

Crouching on her good leg, Freya exhaled slowly, and sprang upward. Her injury flared up with pain, and the relative lack of force didn't even get her to his hands. Gravity tugged at her, and she felt herself plummet to the ground. 

Then her body jolted as she stopped mid fall. Hands grasped her wrists tightly, suspending her in the air. Looking up in shock, Freya suddenly realized just why the boy had referred to her as a 'fellow fugitive'. 

He had a tail. Different from her own, it was brown and feline-like, though apparently none to different from a primate's, for that was how he mad managed to grab her as she fell; his tail was wrapped around the catwalk bars, holding his feet braced against the railing. Panting, he managed to haul his lower body back over the railing, then pulled Freya herself up just as the watchmen rounded the corner. He motioned her to be quiet; Freya bit the inside of her cheek to distract herself from the throbbing pain of her leg. 

Many lanterns creaked as the men scoured the alley, though not one of them thought to look up. Finally the Mage declared the 'filth' to have gotten away, and each scurried off to begin their search anew. 

Beside her, her rescuer blew out the breath he had been holding, then looked at her, charming smile back in place. "That was close. And to think, Baku always told me not to hang off the catwalks." He held out a hand. "My name's Zidane Tribal." He caught her glancing at his tail, and added, "I'm a Genome, in case you were wondering." 

Freya held in a gasp. Out of all non-humans, Genomes were hated and feared the most. The things that humans did to Genomes were unspeakable, as the horrors of the torture inflicted on them was too terrifying to iterate The reason for this was because of ancestry. Genomes weren't even from the world of Gaia. They descended from a planet called Terra, a sister planet to the Gaia. Thousands of years ago, Terra died out completely. Its inhabitants, the Genomes, migrated to Gaia through Spirit Road, an ancient teleportation route located in the Shimmering Islands. Nowadays, where humans dominate the kingdoms, they find Genomes to be an alien species, even worse than non-humans, such as the Qu race, or Freya's race. How this Zidane Tribal had managed to even get into the city infamous for its mass non-human slaughters was mind boggling. 

Scarcely remembering her manners, Freya shook his hand. "Freya Crescent, Dragon Knight. I owe you my life, Mr. Tribal." Though it seemed odd to call a boy that only appeared to be in his early teens "Mr.", it was only polite to do so. 

Obviously, though, Zidane agreed with her. "Just call me Zidane. I'm only sixteen, you know." 

She nodded. "All right then, Zidane." Suddenly, her leg flared up with pain again, and she winced, stumbling into her new acquaintance. 

Zidane steadied her, a worried frown on his face. "That leg of yours looks pretty bad. Bastards got ya good, huh?" Not giving her a chance to reply, the Genome gently hoisted her into his arms. "Don't worry. I'll take you back to Stowaway. Eiko'll fix you up in no time." 

Unconsciousness was quickly closing in on her, but Freya managed to mumble, "Who's Eiko...? Where are you taking me?" Then sleep claimed her. 

~~~~ 

All righty then! So how was it? *prepares to be a target for tomato chucking* Eh heh heh....Oh yeah, before I run away screaming, I forgot to add the fact that magic in this world is very hard to come by, so if any of you were wondering why that soldier only cast 'fire' on Freya, it was because that was all he COULD do ^^;; 

If anyone has any questions on the story, like what races are considered human and which are non-humans, or if you have helpful comments/critisism, please leave it in the review and I'll put my replies in the next chapter! Thanks a lot! -=Kaslinn=- 


	2. Chapter II

MINNA! 

I'm BAAAAAACK ^_^ 

Kacey-chan They can see that. 

Heh. Right. Anwaiz! My inspiration for this story suddenly sky rocketed! Good news, eh? 

Kacey-chan *inaudible mumble* 

-__-; Well, I thought so! Point being, I typed up another chapter for you all, in which the plot starts to roll a little better, and one of my favorite characters in introduced! ^_^ Oh yes, and just to remind you, this is an AU, so some of the characters won't always act the way they would in the game. That aside, enjoy! 

Kacey-chan We do not own Final Fantasy IX. 

*_* Kacey-chan! You acknowledged me! *hugs* 

Kacey-chan Get...off...me.....X_X 

Chapter Two 

Located in the slums of Lindblum's once grand Theater District was a magnificent artifact from the Regency's history of fine performing groups: the Prima Vista. The airship was a beauty to behold; her pure mahogany construction and archaic furnishings holding a position of value to those who cherished such works of art. Though in serious need of maintenance in some areas (such as the cracking polish and rusty engines), the ship still sailed smoothly, even if it was a rare thing for the theater troop that owned her ever to actually fly her. 

Indeed, the ship was in a more or less state of retirement now, but she still served a worthy purpose as home to Tantalus, the group that enlisted her services as a transportation and as setting for one of their less than famous plays and performances. 

The Prima Vista was also an illegal hideaway for non-humans; a safe haven swaddled in secrecy and bribes. Baku, the leader of Tantalus, was not of the charitable sort, but still allowed three non-humans sanctuary within the vast expanses of his air ship. 

One of these such non-humans was Zidane Tribal. 

After saving the Burmecian from certain death (or much worse), the sixteen-year-old Genome found his way back to the Prima Vista, or, as it was called, Stowaway; a play on words, considering it was an airship concealing a group of fugitives. 

As he dropped onto the balcony with Freya Crescent limp in his arms, Zidane quickly glanced around, looking for a watchful eye. There was no one there as far as he could see, so he darted into the depths of the ship, and, after transferring the injured woman onto his back and using his tail to hold her there, scaled the many ladder leading into the loft. 

"Zidane! You're back!" An amethyst-haired little girl bounced up from her sitting position underneath a small candle lit lantern, where she had been reading a text book, and skipped over to him. She tilted her head sideways upon sighting Freya, and made a face. "Uncle Baku's gonna be mad at you. He told you to stop brining in strays!" 

He set the rat woman on a blanket nearby and grinned at her. "You're just jealous because there's another woman in the house now," he nodded knowingly, "You want me all to yourself, don't cha Eiko? Can't say I blame you..." 

The six year old stuck her tongue out, wrinkling her nose. "Ewww! That's be like dating my brother! Besides," she sniffed haughtily and stuck her nose in the air, "you're not my type." 

He winked. "I'm too old for you anyway. I can't believe you'd even think about me like that, Eiko! It's disgusting!" 

"Why you!" she planted her fists firmly on her hips, as she often did when angry. "You're worse than a brother! You're....you're...." 

"Extremely handsome and witty, I know, I know," he said, not missing a beat. "Anyway," he nodded his head at Freya, "she needs help. Her leg is broken."  
Eiko's brow knitted in concern as she knelt next to Freya, studying the broken appendage. "It snapped in half. You have to set it before I can heal it." Though they disagreed about adding to their little 'family', Eiko would never let another non-human suffer. Especially not when she could help. 

Zidane nodded. In a world where everyone was your enemy, he had learned quickly how to set broken legs. Working deftly, he popped the bone back into place with a small crunching noise, to which Eiko winced and Freya moaned softly. The girl set to work at once, holding her hands out before her over the limb. A sparkling blue and white light surrounded her fingertips, the white magic forming a healing dome over the leg. 

She did this three times before rocking back on her heels. "She should be okay now. What did you say her name was?" 

"Freya Crescent." Zidane recalled, and he stood, a hand to his chin in thought. "I wonder what a Dragon Knight could be doing in Lindblum?" 

"One could wonder what two Genomes and a Summoner could be doing in Lindblum, you know," a soft voice said from behind them. 

They both turned. Before them stood a man, older than Zidane by a few years, though quite obviously related; both had a Genome's tail and bright, azure eyes. However, where Zidane's hair was sunshine blond, the newcomer's was untainted silver, and hung midway down his back in a loose ponytail. His lunar pale skin stood out livid next to the black of his garb; loose slacks and a tight, silk poet shirt, top unbuttoned, with laced cuffs and collar. Though assuredly male, the man's physique was slightly feminine; his waist curved delicately and his features appeared soft and smooth. Unlike the callused, sun kissed body of Zidane, this fellow appeared to be untouched by the world around him. He smiled lightly at his brother Zidane, and their sort of adopted sister, Eiko. 

Zidane grinned. "Kuja!" 

"Yay! You're home! So what's for dinner?" Eiko asked happily, skipping up to him. 

Kuja winced slightly, looking apologetic. "I'm afraid I wasn't able to get much. They've tightened security around here, and all our donators have either been arrested or banned from the city." He produced a small, scarlet apple from the satchel at his waist and held it out before them, almost guiltily. "This was all I could manage. Let's hope Tantalus faired better." 

Zidane and Eiko grimaced, their stomachs growling louder, as if to remind them that the members of Tantalus wouldn't be back until well after midnight; the odd jobs the group worked around in the Business district paid fairly well, enough to hold the deeds to the Prima Vista, but the hours were long, often leaving Zidane, Eiko, and Kuja alone for days on end, without food save for the morsels they managed to scrounge up. 

The silver haired Genome placed the apple on the small wooden table in the center of the room, and glanced about for a knife to slice the fruit into three halves....Then he groaned inwardly as he saw the one thing he didn't want nor need to see at the moment. 

_Make that four halves_, he thought to himself with a mental sigh. Tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kuja asked, "Where did you find her, Zidane?" 

Looking like the child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, the younger Genome replied, "On the streets around Business District--" 

"Business District?" Kuja started, accusing cerulean gaze staring down at his brother much like a father to his son. "Zidane, you're not to go there! I thought that was clear. It's very-" 

"Dangerous, I know. You've only said it a thousand times." Zidane interrupted sulkily. 

"If you've heard me warn you about the Business District that many times, brother, then that just makes me even more disappointed in you." As he gave his reprimand, Kuja used a small penknife to divide the apple up into even, though very meager, slices. Eiko gobbled hers up in three seconds flat, then was content to sit and listen to her 'brother' get admonished. 

"What were you doing out there, anyway?" Kuja went on, taking a small bite off his own share of apple. Then he shook his head, locks of silver catching the candle light. "Let me guess. You met a girl." 

Sweating now, Zidane managed a sheepish grin, "Well...I...uh...If you put it that way...." 

Kuja fixed him with his most piercing stare. "One of these days, Zidane, we shall hang in the dungeons of Lindblum because of your ridiculous infatuation with women." 

To his credit, Zidane chuckled, a sparkle in his azure eyes, despite the glare he was receiving. "What can I say? They just can't resist me." 

"I'd say they probably just want to turn you in for the reward," a quiet voice remarked. Zidane turned around... 

"Freya!" 

The red-clad guest was now quite awake and sitting up, her carriage an image of perfection though she had just been through quite an ordeal; it was to be expected of a Dragon Knight, though. She watched them with amused curiosity, a slight sparkle in her shaded eyes. "Though I am glad you decided to risk your life for this courtship, else I wouldn't be alive." 

"You should just be grateful that Zidane is a big softie," Eiko crowed, ignoring the glare the blond in question sent her way. 

"I am not a softie!" he protested, tail swishing back and forth in irritation. "I just can't sit by and watch while someone is in trouble; it goes against my nature." 

Eiko giggled slightly, sticking her tongue out in his direction, ever so much the six year old. "You mean you can't sit by and watch while a _woman's_ in trouble." Zidane growled playfully and Eiko shrieked in mock terror, running behind Kuja who merely rolled his eyes in way of response. 

Freya, even if she was being spoken of as if she weren't present, was much enjoying the two bicker, and found herself chuckling for the first time in a very long while. She gestured at the violet haired child; Eiko skipped over to sit cross-legged by her side, looking curiously at the Dragon Knight. "What is your name, little one?" 

"Eiko Carol-Tribal," she answered promptly; it was clear she was proud to be considered a little sister to the two Genomes, no matter how she acted. "And your name is Freya, right?" 

The woman nodded, "I am Freya, yes. And if I heard right, you were the one who healed my leg. However did you manage it?" Freya lifted the appendage and marveled at the smooth flesh and unbroken bone beneath. When she had awakened, the lack of pain was the first thing she noticed, and though it was slightly numb at first, the feeling was slowly flooding back. This was most definitely not the work of splints and braces; only magic could do this sort of long-lasting and instant repair. 

Eiko thumped her chest importantly. "I'm a White Mage! Healing a broken leg is no sweat for my powers!" Zidane cleared his throat pointedly, and Eiko scowled, adding grudgingly, "Okay, well, Zidane helped....a little. So how does it feel?" 

"Wonderful," Freya said truthfully, marveled by this girl, who couldn't be more than six, that could utilize White magic in such a manner. There were a scant few who were blessed by the old ways, and an even fewer number who were pure enough to wield the holy brand of sorcery. She herself possessed no such gift, and always envied those who did. "I thank you very much, Eiko." 

"You're welcome!" she said brightly, obviously proud of herself. 

Kuja, silent and watchful as ever, spoke for the first time, and Freya caught his ice blue gaze with her own. His voice was soft, and his tone was unreadable as he asked, "Are you hungry, Ms. Freya?" 

She turned down the offered slice of apple, noticing the meager rations with a small grimace. "No, thank you; I seem to have lost my appetite. Eiko can have my slice." 

The amethyst haired girl snatched up the fruit happily, then mumbled what could have been "thanks!" around chewing and smacking. Freya couldn't help but smile at the spirit that lay within the child, when she lived a world where spirits were broken on a daily basis. Clearly, the moral of the lower classes of Gaia wasn't as hopeless as she had thought--children had a way of keeping such faith, more so than the callused adults around them. 

_You can never be beaten if you never give up, Freya. Believe, and one day we _will_ be free...._

__The words drifted through her mind, and Freya nearly jumped in remembrance. That phrase, along with many others of the same message, was frequently spoken by the wisest man she'd even known. A man that, despite the dangers of the world around them, had completely devoted himself to her. A man she loved dearly. 

And a man that was depending on her to return with the very thing she had come to Lindblum to get. Freya nearly panicked, realizing that her parcel might have been damaged or lost in her escape. Then a sigh escaped her; the familiar weight of the package inside her pocket put to rest that heart stopping notion. 

Still, she was losing time. Although saddened by the thought of having to leave the friendly trio of stowaways, the Burmecian Knight knew it was time for her to go, especially now that she did not have to travel on a broken leg. Freya slowly climbed to her feet, and faced Zidane with a serious expression. "I thank you all very much for the kindness and hospitality you have shown a complete stranger. Very few are left in this land that care to show such compassion for others. However, I'm afraid I must depart from your fine company." 

Eiko, having finished her apple by this time, scampered to her side, a look of disappointment on her cherubic face. "Awww, you have to leave already? And I was just getting used to you!" 

A small grin tugged at the corner of Kuja's mouth at this statement. "What she's trying to say is that we're sorry to hear that, Ms. Freya. Although if you ever need a place to stay, we would not object." 

"He must really like you if he invites you to come back," Zidane teased, smiling charmingly as he offered her his arm. "May I show you the way out, ma'am?" 

"That's Freya to you, monkey-boy." 

"Hey!" 

At this point, all laughter was cut off as several loud bangs could be heard from the floors beneath them; judging from the minute vibrations that shivered the old ship's wooden planks, the sounds were levels beneath them, perhaps in the conjoined apartment that housed her owners. Several seconds later, the noise of many rumbling voices drifted up to the small loft. 

Kuja, Zidane, and Eiko all tensed; Kuja's tail twitched nervously, and Zidane's hand inched towards the dagger strapped to his waist. Eiko, suddenly much closer to her blond brother--she clung anxiously to his pant leg--whispered Freya's unspoken question, "Tantalus shouldn't be back this early..." Though the Dragon Knight wasn't sure who Tantalus was exactly, she was sure that whoever had decided to enter their home was not going to take their presence lightly. 

With her leg stinging in remembrance, the Knight instinctively reached for a weapon that wasn't there--her sensitive hearing had picked up a couple scattered words from the intruders below, and they were definitely not coming for a courtesy call. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind now. 

They had been found. 

"What do we do?" Zidane muttered harshly, shooting a terse look at his older brother, searching for direction. 

The silver haired man waved him into silence. "Hush. Don't move." 

Not a breath was heard in the next few seconds; the sounds of ever approaching footsteps echoed thunderously in the ears of all present. The unmistakable crash of porcelain and raucous laughter joined in the noise, and finally, the _click click click_ as several pairs of booted feet made their way up the loft's ladder. 

"Go away.....go away....please, go away...." Eiko mumbled to herself in a mantra, clinging ever tighter to her brother. With one hand, Zidane laid a hand upon the girl's amethyst haired head, gently steering her behind him; the other hand slowly unsheathed his dagger. 

Then the door to the loft exploded outward with force enough to splinter the wood into shards of flying shrapnel, and a dozen or more of the Lindblum Night Watchmen and their magical counterparts swarmed in, each bearing glinting steel or with their hands poised in spell casting position. The most decorated of the group took a slight step forward and commanded in a bellowing voice, "Stop in the name of the Regent! By order of the Grand Regency Lindblum, we have been ordered to apprehend you non-human filth. Resist and be eliminated!" 

"Like hell we will!" Zidane roared, and with a cry that sounded like a cross between a growl and a screech, jumped into the crowd of unsuspecting officers, dagger flashing murderously. Several went down with bloody rents in their flesh, unable to match the inhuman speed and agility of the tailed figure, before the mages began chanting up a spell for fire and destruction. This was quickly put to a stop by a swirling stream of a blue and white energy that swept through three of their number, felling them instantly. 

Freya shot Kuja a shocked glance, having been unaware that the pale Genome was able to cast magic as well, but quickly got over her surprise when a Watchman charged her. With the precise timing of a Dragon Knight, Freya leapt high into the air just before she would have been impaled on the outstretched steel, and came crashing down again on the hapless swordsman, crushing his skull instantly. The man's sword lay at his side, and Freya grimaced as she picked up its bulky weight--she disliked using swords of any kind, and the weaponry of the Night Watchmen were especially cumbersome. 

Something skittered into her line of sight across the hardwood floor, and Freya swore. Zidane's dagger lay at her feet not four feet away, rendering it useless to the now weaponless Genome. Frantically, she searched for her blond headed companion, and swore again--Zidane was corned by three of the watchmen, all of whom had swords leveled at his throat. But even as Freya charged forward, newly acquired weapon in hand, Zidane kicked out with lightning speed, felling two of the guards to the ground with a tremendous crash and tripping up the third. Unfortunately, the man wasn't quite as disoriented as was thought, and took a wild swing at Zidane's retreating form--Freya winced in sympathy as the razor sharp tip slashed a painful looking cut along the blond boy's ribs. There would have been one less Genome in the world if Freya hadn't buried her own weapon up to its hilt in the offending man's back. As he dropped with a gurgled cry, Zidane, one hand wrapped around a blooming bloodstain on his white shirt, offered her a grateful smile. "Nice timing. Behind you!" 

The rat woman spun, wrenching her sword from the corpse at her feet and gutting a charging soldier in one neat motion, then turned back to Zidane. "Looks like you weren't fast enough, monkey-boy," she said, nodding her head at his wound. 

"Believe me, they're gonna pay. They ruined by best shirt!" He quipped, then swiftly ducked as a solider lunged at him, sending the human sprawling into Freya's waiting blade. The blond Genome shot a poisonous look at the now quite decapitated man. "These idiots just don't give up." 

"Well, it appears that we're winning, nonetheless," Freya replied after a quick glance around the loft; indeed, the number of Lindblum soldiers was severely depleted, while the body count of the humans had increased. Those that remained eyed the exit to the loft with panic growing in their eyes. "I think this battle is--" 

Her declaration of victory was cut short by a shrill scream of a terrified child. 

All motion stopped for a brief second as all three non-humans looked away from their respective battles and stared, horror struck, at Eiko, held by one of the officers in an iron grip, a sword to her throat. The amethyst haired child's eyes were wide with horror, but she made not so much as a twitch in the arms of her captor. Her lips formed only two, silent words: "Help me!" 

Growling low in his throat, Zidane made a move forward; though he was without a weapon, he was prepared to disembowel the man by hand if he so much as hurt one hair on the girl's head. 

"D-Don't move!" The officer cried, the hand that held the deadly blade to Eiko's unprotected throat trembling violently. Clearly, the man was young--he hadn't been expecting such a ferocious battle to ensue after attacking the "weak, pathetic freaks" he had been told about. "If you take one s-step nearer, I s-swear I'll kill her!" 

"Release her." Kuja demanded, though he did not move. "She is just a child." 

"Touch her and you die." Zidane hissed, unable to remain as calm as his brother. 

The soldier began backing up, dragging Eiko with him, heading towards the loft's exit. "S-stay where you are! Stay back!" One booted foot clanked loudly on the wooden step....then again...and again...until the man was halfway down the stairwell, barely visible. It was then that Eiko cried out, her fear of being captured overtaking her panic. "Zidane! Kuja! Help me!" 

The blond haired Genome twitched, longing to do just that, but Freya held him back. In all the confusion of Eiko being held hostage, the brothers had failed to notice that they were still surrounded by at least seven Lindblum soldiers, not counting the one that held Eiko. If either one of them were to make any sort of threatening move, they'd all find themselves on the sharper side of several lethal blades. 

Freya only prayed that Zidane had realized this as well. She glanced over at him, intending to warn him against offensive actions, but he wasn't looking at her. He and Kuja were sharing what looked like a meaningful glance--Zidane looked determined, while Kuja looked pained, drawn between two very difficult choices. 

A few seconds later, action exploded inside the small loft, and Freya found out just what choice the silver haired Genome had made. 

Everything happened in a flash. A blur of yellow and white--Zidane--rushed forward, barreling through the stunned line of soldiers, heading for Eiko and her captor. In almost the exact same moment, Kuja was at her side, grabbing her arm in a vice like grip as he propelled them both out of the window; glass shattered in all directions, shredding their cloths and falling around them in a shower of glittering shards. Metal raced up from below; Freya turned her head away, expecting to splatter on the hard grating of the cat walk, but Kuja's strong arms were still around her, and there was only a slight jolt as he hit the surface and rebounded into a soaring jump, high enough for Freya to catch one fleeting glimpse of the loft. 

It was empty. 

The end! For now, in any case. I love Kuja! He so...so....well, he's Kuja! ^_^;; Of course, I could never like anyone better than kawaii little ZidZids (Zidane). What do you think of them, Kacey-chan? 

Kacey-chan -_-zzzzzz 

*sniffles* She doesn't appreciate anything I do....oh well, I hope you all liked the chapter more than her *jabs thumb at snoozing Kacey* Please feel free to leave helpful comments in your review! I will appreciate it! 


	3. Chapter III

A/N: Hello all! Kaslinn speaking ^_^ I finally got a new computer, so as promised, here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy--Garnet/Dagger lovers rejoice! Your favorite Princess is finally involved! Oh yeah...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.....well, perhaps not nothing, but at the very least, I don't own Final Fantasy IX. *snaps fingers* Drat....  
  
* Denotes Mental Speech (Just in case the italics don't work….I am trying this on a new computer, after all.)  
  
III  
  
Princess Garnet Til Alexandros awoke with a start from one of the strangest dreams she'd had in a long time. For a moment, she was slightly disoriented; having been dreaming of something quite different from her surroundings, her still half asleep mind found no correlation between the two. But as she slowly came to awareness she realized she was still in her very own room, seated in the very same chair she'd sat upon to "rest her tired feet," and dressed in the very same gown she'd stepped into (with difficulty, considering it involved a corset) that morning.   
  
The noon sun shining bright overhead, bringing in warm rays of golden light through her opened balcony window testified that it she had unintentionally slept straight through luncheon, and consequently, a meeting with another suitor for her hand in marriage. Not that Garnet felt any particular sorrow for missing that happy occasion, but she was rather hungry, and it was to be sure that the suitor would be most displeased.  
  
*Mother is going to strangle me*, the young princess thought miserably.  
  
A insistent knock on her bedroom door moments after the notion had passed through her head made Garnet believe the Queen of Alexandria could read her mind sometimes. She stood, habitually smoothing the folds of her satin dress and smoothing her chocolate brown tresses with ivory gloved hands, calling out, "Come in!" and trying to keep her face from twisting into an expectant grimace.  
  
However, the women who strode purposefully into her room was not her mother, but rather Garnet's most trusted friend, General Beatrix, commander of the Alexandrian elite soldiers. Though several years her senior, the General had been by Garnet's side since she was very small, always looking out for the welfare of the princess and playing surrogate mother when the Queen was attending matters pertaining to the kingdom. Beatrix's wisdom was unrivaled, and Garnet most often turned to her for answers to life's everyday problems when her mother was not to be bothered.  
  
But Beatrix didn't seem to be in any mood to offer her advice this particular afternoon; in fact, she seemed downright aggravated. She planted herself in front of the young princess, hands on her slim hips, an exasperated look expressed on her face only by the tightness of her lips and the steely look in her remaining dark gray eye (the other covered up by cloth, no doubt disguising a battle scar from days long past).  
  
Needless to say, Garnet shrank back a few steps. The General was known to become violent when upset, after all. Trying to sound innocent, she asked timidly, "Yes, Beatrix...?"  
  
The older woman tossed a few thick, dark copper curls over her shoulder in agitation. "Don't you 'Yes Beatrix' me, Princess. Do you have any idea of the trouble you have put me in?" Without giving Garnet time to answer, she continued on, "What were you thinking? Why were you not in attendance for the meeting with Duke Bartholomew? I know you tire of these arrangements, you Highness, but it is for your own welfare! Your sixteenth birthday is arriving all too soon, and if you do not find a man before then, I will undoubtedly be blamed for it!"  
  
This was true, Garnet knew--her mother liked to blame Beatrix for her daughter's lack of enthusiasm on the matter of wedding--and there wasn't a moment she escaped the constant nagging about the subject from the young General, but in this case, she hadn't intentionally skipped the meeting (although she had done it before, which was probably why Beatrix was fuming). "Calm down, Beatrix! I fell asleep, that's all! I shall speak to the Duke shortly and apologize for my absence! And I shall also see to it that mother does not blame you for this."  
  
Beatrix crossed her arms, the stern expression fading to one of mirth. "I'd like to see you try, Princess. The Duke had left in a mad fit of rage and your mother is beside herself with anger--I'm certain I've already been added to her list of people to behead."  
  
"So it wouldn't hurt if I put in a good word for you, then," Garnet replied vaguely, wandering over to the balcony and shutting the doors with a snap. Her gaze did not return to her friend, her sepia eyes instead looking out over the thatched roofs of Alexandria Square to the mist covered lands just outside her window with a hint of longing. All her years she'd looked out over those hills and valleys, wondering what it would be like to travel them, only to visit the unexplored realms in books and in her dreams.  
  
A frown formed over her lips then, as her thoughts drifted back to her most recent dream. She hadn't been on land in that one, in fact, she didn't really know if she had actually been present in the dream at all, or merely a spectator. The details were slipping away from her the more she tried to recall them, and before long, all Garnet could remember was the turbulent gray ocean and two very frightened people clinging tightly to the mast of a small boat. The outcome of the dream and the identity of the two people were lost to the haze of her waking mind.  
  
Beatrix's light touch on her should brought her out of her reverie. "Your Highness? Is something wrong? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a suitor soon..."  
  
Garnet shook her head, a smile finding its way back to her face at her friend's misinterpreted concern. She could care less about marriage at the moment. "It's not that, Beatrix. I was just remembering a dream I had in passing, but it's not important. Would you please accompany me to the dining hall before I have to face my mother? I'm afraid I also slept through luncheon."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. I had another reason for gracing you with my presence other than to lecture you," Garnet chuckled softly at his, allowing Beatrix to usher her toward the door, "Your mother wished me to inform you that you shall be accompanying herself and the King to Lindblum this evening to visit the Regent and the Lady Hilda, so gather your things together."  
  
Garnet stopped in the doorway, bringing Beatrix with her. "This evening? Why so sudden?"  
  
"I was not told specifically, your Highness, but if I had to guess, I would say your uncle wishes to give you your birthday present." Beatrix said, winking. "Now, are we going to the dining hall or not?"  
  
"Oh no!" Garnet exclaimed, rushing back inside her room. "I must get ready! Father hates it when I'm late!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me that," Beatrix called after her with a laugh. "I'll be back soon to escort you to the airship, Princess. And do try not to fall asleep again; you'd most likely miss your ride and I shudder to think what Alexandria will be like with you running the country while your parents are away."  
  
Though not the most monarchical behavior she could have displayed (but not that she particularly cared), Garnet threw a plush pillow at her friend's retreating back; it struck the door with a soft thwump and the hallways echoed with Beatrix's laughter.   
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
That evening, upon boarding her mother and father's flag ship, the Red Rose, and with one and a half days tedious traveling all that there was to look forward to, Garnet severely regretted her choice to attend on the trip; thoughts of how she could have managed to avoid going ran endlessly through her head. She had always hated traveling by airship--it gave both her and her mother a frightfully bad case of nausea, which lead to an altogether unenjoyable ride, what with both of them acting rather crossly and her father's inability to be compassionate at such times.  
  
Only the thoughts of seeing her dear Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda sustained Garnet over the horrendous passage, and when the morning of their arrival dawned clear and bright, she could not have been more relieved. Dressed in their best, Garnet, her mother, and her father stepped onto the docking platform inside the heart of Lindblum Grand Castle itself into the "warm welcome" of a half dozen or so stone faced soldiers. They bowed accordingly, but with little to no expression, and the leader of the bunch greeted tonelessly, "Welcome to Lindblum, your Majesties."  
  
Before the soldier could continue with his obviously well rehearsed welcoming, Garnet's father, King Kyougu, cleared his throat, effectively stopping the man. "Where is the Regent? He usually greets us personally." His stern features and chiseled mask of the utmost calm betraying nothing of his inner feelings, though his voice carried a note of frustration. The King was normally a patient man, but prolonged exposure to his ill tempered wife and daughter whilst under the influence of airship sickness would make anyone irritable.   
  
Their chief escort bowed again. "The Regent wishes me to express to you his regret that he could not welcome you in person, your Majesties. There was trouble in the dungeons and milord's presence was necessary. But if you would please follow me, I will lead you to the Conference Room, and the Regent will join you shortly."  
  
The King nodded his approval, saying nothing more in response, and the escort led them from the airship docks.  
  
Garnet followed obediently behind her mother, gazing at awe at the splendor that was her Uncle's well managed castle. No matter how many times she visited, the dwarfing size of Lindblum in comparison to Alexandria never ceased to amaze her. The kingdom she was to rule was not by any means small, but the simple fact that Lindblum was so much more advanced in technology made the White City seem archaic and old fashioned, and, consequently, figuratively tiny. Everywhere she looked there were machines, machines that ran on steam power rather than Mist (the staple for fuel in Alexandria and a vast majority of the continent) that powered the electric lights of the castle and performed countless other duties made many times easier and much more efficient than any man could have done. It was truly a sight to behold.  
  
It wasn't until the lack of noise from the their escorts' metal booted feet registered in her ears that Garnet realized that she had managed to wander off. Her parents were nowhere to be seen, and she was no where near the docking station--in fact, this was an area of the castle she'd never even seen before. Lindblum Palace was huge, vast even, and there had been a definite reason the Regent had sent an escort to watch over them: it was insanely easy to become lost in its richly decorated hallways and crimson carpeted passages, as Garnet was beginning to discover. Why the soldiers hadn't kept her under watch as they were no doubt supposed to was a mystery to Garnet, but then again, it had been clear that the men hadn't exactly been ecstatic about their arrival, and therefore probably couldn't care less about the small, timid girl trailing behind her parents.  
  
*They couldn't care less if I'm stuck wandering the halls aimlessly for the rest of my days*, the young princess thought bitterly, then shook her head so vigorously her tiara jostled loose, a cascade of rich brown locks falling down her back. Not noticing this, Garnet scolded herself mentally for such thoughts. She was overreacting. Once her parents discovered she was missing, the entire Lindblum staff and servants would be out looking for her, and as long as she stayed put, she would certainly be found within minutes.  
  
*After all, what harm could come to me within my Uncle's castle?* she chided herself, looking expectantly along the corridor ahead of her for the herd of frantic workers.  
  
She was so intent on glaring down that dimly lit passageway (Garnet noticed with intrigue that unlike the rest of the castle, this passage was lit only by candle light) that she barely spared a glance behind her. And if to contradict her previous thought, something hard slammed into her full force from behind, sending her sprawling to the floor with a cry, her attacker landing squarely on top of her.  
  
Disoriented, Garnet blinked harshly a few times to ease her spinning vision, then gave a sharp gasp as the person who had assaulted her lifted her roughly to her feet. Spinning, she found herself staring into a pair of fathomless cerulean eyes, full of panic and wide with adrenaline, but not without an apologetic hint. The boy standing before her not only had impossibly blue eyes, but an untidy mop of sun bleached blond hair and a desirable physique. Garnet would have considered him gorgeous, had it not been for two things. One, the blood covering his white cotton shirt and hands, and two, the tannish tail swishing furiously behind him.  
  
Garnet shrieked upon seeing the latter, her feet unconsciously taking her a few faltering steps backward. Her face visibly paled, causing her widened brown eyes to seem doe-like in more ways than one. *A non-human! Here, in the castle! How...? How?* Garnet's brain refused to operate under the stress of coming face to face with one of the most dangerous and detested creatures on Gaia, a Genome, and even the simplest thoughts of escape fled from her, leaving her to stare, terrified, at the freak in front of her.  
  
He took a step toward her; Garnet backed up hastily, only to find her back was now at a wall. Trapped. She was trapped...! "Please!" she whispered, unable to find volume to add to her voice, her vocal cords numb with fear. "Please don't hurt me!" It was then, in a moment of clarity, that Garnet realized that the Genome before her must be an escaped prisoner, and she was in far more danger than she could have realized. Her wanderings had brought her straight into the bowls of the Lindblum dungeons--the only area of the palace not lit by electricity. An involuntary shudder raced down her spine as tales of the infamous prisoners of the Regency unfolded in her mind; the young princess whimpered softly, wanting to look away from the thing before her but much too afraid to take her gaze from it.  
  
The Genome, however, only continued to stare at her with perplexed cobalt eyes.   
  
Then his head snapped around as the sound of running footsteps and loud shouting echoed up the corridors from where he had come.   
  
Garnet nearly fainted in relief. That would be the guards, coming to her rescue! She would be saved at last.  
  
Then the Genome did something Garnet's naive mind never expected. Reaching out with the speed of a striking viper, he snatched her away from the wall, holding her arms firmly by her sides with one arm while the other snaked around her unprotected neck, just as the soldiers came into view.  
  
The young princess dared not to struggle, though terror was spiking ever higher through her veins. Was this how she was to die? In the arms of a ruthless killer?  
  
*I didn't even tell my mother I loved her this morning.…*  
  
In the seconds of silence that fell after she had been taken captive and just before the soldiers surrounded them, her attacker said calmly into her ear, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. You're just gonna help me get outta here."  
  
Though far from being reassured by this, Garnet remained motionless as the guards leveled their weapons at the blond. Someone pushed through the ring of white robed soldiers--a man grabbed in rusting plate metal whom Garnet recognized as one of the captains from Alexandria that had accompanied the Royal family. His presence there, while appreciated, was not entirely soothing. Steiner, as was the man's name, had been in her father's service for years, since before she was born, and was consequently rather attached to her, preferring very much to be her own personal body guard.  
  
*And a poor one at that!* Garnet thought distractedly, feeling all too tightly the arm wrapped around her neck. She met the man's gaze with her own, not trusting her voice, nor her courage, to call out.  
  
Upon recognizing the face of the chocolate haired woman held captive, Captain Adelbert Steiner gestured wildly at the Lindblum soldiers around him. "Lower you weapons!" He commanded, lowering his own broadsword (but not sheathing it), then forcibly pushed the sword tip of the nearest guard to the marble floor. "Lower your weapons this instant! That is the Princess of Alexandria, you fools!"  
  
Garnet's heart leapt to her throat as the men reluctantly obeyed, and the smooth voice of the Genome swept across her ear. "Now that I have your attention, I have a request. Hear me out or her Highness won't live to see the year of her reign."  
  
"How dare you threaten--!" Steiner began, face livid beneath the metal helm he wore.  
  
"I don't like hurting ladies, knight," the Genome said loudly, covering up soldier's outraged protests, "but if you don't shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say, then I will have to resort to violence."  
  
"I do believe you're being quite violent as it is!" Garnet protested indignantly, then quickly gasped, shutting her mouth hastily. Horrified that she had provoked her captor, she flinched, awaiting the asphyxiation of the arm wound around her windpipe. But when nothing happened, the Princess glanced a quick look at the Genome's face. To her surprise, he was in fact looking right at her, and his blue eyes sparkled with amusement, presumably at her adrenaline induced comment. Garnet hardly found the situation funny--she was mortified that such a remark had escaped her mouth in the first place--but at least the blond hadn't been offended. So far, he was holding to his word about not harming her. For now. And although not any less terrified, Garnet found herself (reluctantly) curious about her strange captor. She had always heard that Genomes would attack anyone upon sighting, but yet the blond was acting almost....polite. Well, aside from the hostage situation, of course.   
  
Turning back to the guards, the Genome fixed Steiner with an look of impatience. "Now, will you hear what I have to say?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before the rusty armored knight spat in response, "Speak your peace, devil child, before I cut our your tongue."  
  
"Thank you very much," the tailed boy quipped, bobbing a blond head in mockery of a bow. "As I was saying, I have a request. Actually, a trade if you will. I'll release this beautiful girl here if you allow me and my sister passage out of your hospitable dungeon."  
  
"Impossible!" Roared Steiner, (loudly) waving an iron clad fist. "No prisoner has even been released!"  
  
The Genome shrugged. "Well then, I hope you have a lovely time trying to explain her Highness's untimely death to her parents."  
  
As this conversation was going on around her, Garnet's thoughts were in a whirl. Confusion, panic, anger....all these emotions were wrapped so tightly around her brain it felt as if it were going to explode. The words from both her would-be rescuers and captor slowly penetrated that haze one thought at a time.  
  
*Did he just call me beautiful?   
  
Wait a minute....he's going to kill me! He said he wouldn't!   
  
....Why did I trust the word of a Genome? Of course he's going to kill me!*  
  
Panic drove her to speak at that last train of thought. "Steiner, please! Just do as he says!" Eyes watering, she added silently, *I don't want to die....!*  
  
Hesitancy was evident on the captain's face; around him, the soldiers shifted anxiously, unsure of what to do and wondering what their orders were to be next. They all snapped to attention, however, when Steiner's commands boomed out. "You there!" He pointed at a cluster of Lindblum guards, "Go and inform the Regent and his guests about what has transpired here. Now!" The aforementioned soldiers scrambled off to do so; Steiner barked out orders to the rest of the men, "Everyone else....let them go....for now." Saluting hesitantly, the ring of guardsmen parted, allowing the Genome passage back to the direction of the dungeons.  
  
"Thanks very much," said the Genome, smiling suavely--the gesture was not returned as he smoothly made his way our of the circle, dragging Garnet with him.  
  
"I swear on my honor as a knight, you worthless trash," Steiner growled as the blond passed by him, "that when I get my hands on you I'll--"  
  
Again, he was cut off by the smooth talking criminal. "I'll be long gone in just a few minutes, captain. Your revenge will just have to wait." A growl was all he got in response.   
  
Garnet looked desperately backward as she was pulled away by her captor; she watched the line of soldiers vanish around the corner, feeling cold fear creep higher up her throat when the last man's face had gone. She was now on her own. Help was coming, she knew, but depending on when it came, it could be of little to use to her. If she wanted to live, she would have to escape on her own. "Please," she said, attempting to pour as much confidence into her tremulous voice as was possible for the situation; her sporadic adrenaline rush had faded, leaving her visibly shaken again. "Please, just let me go. You're only making this worse for yourself---"  
  
"And how could that be, Highness?" He cut her off, cobalt eyes flashing with sudden ire. "Pray, tell me how I could do anything to make this situation worse?" Stopping at a fork in the path, he pushed her into a shadowy corner and braced his arms against the stone wall on either side of her, preventing an easy escape. Without giving her a chance to reply, the Genome went on; there was no smile on his face now, no facade of calm as he said, "Listen, Princess, I have two options here. One, I can let you go and be executed for abducting a member of the Royal Family, despite having not injured you at all. Can't get much worse than that. Second, I can use you to achieve the rescue of my sister and our escape from this castle, only to live in fear of the next time the Lindblum soldiers barge into our home and kill all...or worse. So the way I see it, whatever I do won't matter, 'cause when you get right down to it, I'm screwed anyway, just for being born."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Garnet asked, eyes darting around the corner for shadows of soldiers coming to her aid, her ears straining for the sound of approaching footsteps. "None of that is my fault." Nothing. No sound other than the slow, echoing dripping of moisture from the ceiling somewhere, no sight other than the near darkness of the tunnel. She was truly alone.  
  
Turning back to the Genome, she found him shaking his head ruefully at her excuse. "Not your fault, no. But chop off my tail and call me human if you're not partly to blame."  
  
Garnet opened her mouth to state the contradiction in that sentence when a shout echoed down the corridor they had just come from. Her captor spun sharply to face the noise, and for the first time, a grimace of pain graced his tanned features; in the chaos of the events that had just transpired, it seemed both had forgotten about the bloody stain on the blonde's shirt, where a jagged sword wound lay beneath.   
  
And in that moment, Garnet knew how she could escape.  
  
As the noise in the hall grew greater, and the sound of footfalls hurrying their way resounded down the forked corridors, the girl whispered a soft apology, then ducked under Genome's arm and elbowed him in his injured side with as much force as she could muster. The blond gasped in pain and stumbled into the wall, holding his ribcage tightly as fresh blood blossomed on his shirt.   
  
But Garnet had started to run as soon as she was clear of his arms, and did not look back. She ran faster than she had ever done in the past, her skirts hitched up around her knees in a most unlady-like fashion, and did not slow down until she had rounded a corner and smashed right into Steiner. Her mind was in a shocked haze as the knight gathered her into his arms and started back up the corridor, back to her parents and away from the dungeons.   
  
They had only taken a few steps when Garnet looked back. Her once-captor was surrounded by a ring of soldiers, doubled the number of the first time he'd been surrounded, and were efficiently working on bringing him down. The last thing she saw before Steiner's gentle hand guided her up the passage was the gaze of two cerulean eyes full of hurt.  
  
Even later, as she was clutched in the arms of her mother and father, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros could still those eyes. And that night, she could still hear his voice in her dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I'm sorry, but I found Garnet particularly hard to write! Gomen ne for the sucky job! ;_; It'll get better as the story goes on, because she'll stop acting like such a...well, a princess, lol ^_^ And as for Garnet's dad--I know he's dead in the game, but this is an AU, remember? And about his name? I made it up. It means something in Japanese, but I forgot what ^.^;;; Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon of my inspiration keeps, and we'll finally get to see what's been goin' on with our Silver Haired Bishie and the Rat Lady---*Freya glares at her*---er, I mean, the Dragon Knight ^____^   
  
Oh, and for those of you wondering where Kacey-chan is, she's asleep. Me and my best friend stayed up until four writing some Inuyasha random-ness ^_^ Sometimes I forget it's her body that bears the fatigue, not mine....oh well ^^;;; 


	4. Chapter IV

::Yawn:: Yikes….about time for bed…But inspiration has struck, and struck hard! How can I go to bed when there is a one more chapter just dying to get out? Ugh, thus is the flood of new ideas one gets when writer's block is removed.

Well….Chapter four, can you believe it? After….::checks last update:: ….A YEAR?!! Cripes! I didn't realize….one whole year….Geez, sorry, everyone! My sorry updates really are getting less and less frequent.

Um….Merry Christmas! Enjoy!

**IV**

"Where are we?" Freya demanded, pushing back vines and springy branches on her course to follow the man in front of her.

Kuja hardly spared her a backwards glance, but this was mostly because he was having a hard enough time keeping his long silver tresses from becoming entangled in the foliage. In a sort of voice that could only be classified as supremely annoyed, he said, "It doesn't have a true name, but some have called it the Refuge of the Damned."

"Well, that's extremely comforting, I must say," said Freya. She shut her mouth just before the backlash of one of Kuja's wayward branches would have found her munching leaves. "Could you please watch where you're going?"

"I'm terribly sorry," said Kuja in a tone that suggested the opposite. After a few hours of harsh traveling, Freya was beginning to find that far from the polite youth she had met at Stowaway, a Kuja under frustration became an insufferable brat. She muttered as much under her breath, and was rewarded by another haughty reply. "If it bothers you so much," he said, stopping to allow her to catch up, "why don't you take the lead?"

Pausing to regain her breath, Freya said, "I will then, seeing as how your direction is getting us nowhere. Do you even know where we're going?"

"That's why they call it the Refuge of the Damned." He said, grinning at her. It was that sort of action that made Freya realize just how much Kuja was like his brother, though the thought was hardly reassuring. Apparently the duo spent far too much time together, for Kuja swept out an arm, gesturing her forward with mock formality. "After you, milady."

Freya did indeed brush by him, heaving a long-suffering sigh. She led for a while, taking secret enjoyment whenever a branch from her backlash smashed an unsuspecting Kuja in the face. However, the novelty of this soon wore off after countless stops in order to help the Genome free his nearly waist length hair from her vicious revenge.

After one of the more harrowing tangles, Freya called for a halt. Mentally picturing a nice, sharp sword and a satisfyingly bald Kuja, she took a seat on a fallen log and wiped the sweat out of her eyes. The day was dawning bright, clear, and unusually hot for the season, making travel a miserable experience. Not only that, but they were both completely lost, and Freya still had a mission to fulfill. Her parcel was still carefully packed away within her robes, but unless she delivered it soon, her quest would be in vain. On her travels from Burmecia, her home on the other side of the mountains, Freya hadn't passed through this way, through this "Refuge of the Damned," so she had no idea how to get back from here.

And she doubted that Kuja had much better bearing than she did. Which was to say, none at all.

She spared a glance at the aforementioned Genome. Kuja was no longer grinning; he stood now with one hand braced against his hip, staring upward at the leafy canopy with a look most would call detached interest. But his light blue eyes roamed overhead, scanning back and forth very slowly, as if he expected to find the answer to all of their misfortunes somewhere in the trees. Freya knew, or at least, she could accurately guess, that he was thinking about Zidane and Eiko and the trouble the two were invariably in.

In a moment of her own reverie, she recalled their conversation upon escaping Stowaway.

_Freya paced tirelessly, heedless to the noisy crunching of the leaves underfoot while she did so. Her head was bowed in thought, her mouth drawn into a frustrated frown, and her tail whipped rapidly behind her, a mirror to the turmoil erupting inside her. Very much aware of the cool gaze that followed her movements, Freya paced for a few more moments before she could stand his calculating stare no longer. Stopping finally, she turned and faced Kuja, though her tail continued to snap whip-like behind her. "How can you be so calm about this?" She seethed, unable to listen to the heavy silence for a moment more._

_Kuja lifted one pale brow by way of reply, his face carefully expressionless. "What makes you think I am calm?"_

_"Because most people would be slightly upset to know that their loved ones have been imprisoned by the Lindblum authorities!" Freya hissed in return, but when she got no more than the smallest blink from the man, she forced herself to calm down. After all, yelling at Kuja was getting them nowhere, and he certainly wasn't allowing her to vent her frustrations on him. After a few deep breaths, Freya asked, much more levelly, "So what do you want to do?"_

_Kuja cocked his head slightly, a glimmer of receding moonlight glinting off his silver locks at the movement. "What do I want to do? I want to rescue my brother and my sister, but unless I want to commit suicide in the process, I won't be going back into Lindblum anytime soon. Is that what you were asking?"_

_Eyes shadowed by a dark crimson hat narrowed dangerously. "So what do we do? Just leave them to Cid?"_

_Again, the nonplused look. "We will do what we must." When this answer obviously did not satisfy the Burmecian, he swiftly changed the subject. "Didn't you have an errand to run, Ms. Freya?"_

Yes, she certainly did have an errand to run, as the silver haired man had so simply put it. It was not so much an errand now as it was a mission. She had to deliver her package soon, or else her entire journey would end fruitlessly. It was at least week's travel to her home and from Lindblum; she would barely make it in time, even if she left now. But how could she leave, knowing that Kuja would be alone in his attempt to rescue his siblings? They had saved her life, and it was her duty as a knight to repay the debt.

Who was she to save first? Or rather, who could she save, as she could not help both parties at once. There just wasn't time....

It was because of this dilemma that both Freya and Kuja continued to wander around the "Refuge of the Damned," without aim, as neither one was entirely sure what goal they should pursue next. Freya felt the tug of both her duties pulling her in opposite directions, both physically and mentally, and reasoned that her struggle would soon tear her apart. Logically speaking there was no point in going back to Lindblum to stage a rescue attempt--that would only land them behind bars (or worse) along side Zidane and Eiko. She knew that. She was fairly certain that Kuja knew that.

The question was, who was going to give up first?

Kuja sighed in a some what disgusted manner, breaking into her thoughts. The Genome tore his gaze away from the sky and sat cross-legged on the mossy ground across from Freya's log. He said nothing, but she could tell he was struggling to rein in his emotions. Which, she mused, was a good thing, as she was swiftly tiring of dealing with Kuja in "brat mode." After a heavy silence in which Freya watched him expectantly, he finally spoke.

"So, Ms. Freya, what exactly is the nature of this errand you have to run?"

Freya considered not telling him. Her mission _was_ slightly personal, and if not personal, then definitely confidential. But she supposed she had better not try her luck. She had seen Kuja's immature side; she didn't relish the encounter with his aggravated side.

"I'm on a mission for my people," she began, carefully watching Kuja's face for a reaction. He regarded her with a neutral look. Either he was not shocked to hear of a new development of unity among the scattered Burmecians, or he was practiced at hiding his feelings...when he felt like it, of course. Freya went on. "One of vital importance."

"Aren't they all?" Kuja interjected, a wry grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Ignoring him, Freya dug into her robes and produced the small parcel she had been safeguarding since arriving at Lindblum. It was oblong and cumbersome, but then again, it had also been hastily wrapped in brown parchment that concealed its natural shape. Freya unwrapped the package with extreme caution, revealing a small flask containing some sort of dark purple liquid.

At Kuja's questioning look, she explained, "This is Annabonir. Also known as Annir or Annira."

"I've never heard of it," Kuja said, peering at the liquid curiously.

"I'm not surprised," Freya said, re-wrapping the flask and tucking it safely into her pocket again. "It's fairly rare. Only found in certain places. Like Lindblum, for instance. Or Treno, if you're lucky."

"But what does it do?" Kuja asked, obviously growing impatient. "And what does it have to do with your so-called vital mission?"

Miffed at his choice of words, Freya did not stop the haughty air from creeping into her voice. "Well, when brewed properly, the roots of Annabonir can be used to make a powerful memory restorative."

Kuja cocked an eyebrow. "Your vital mission is to deliver a cure for memory loss? I fail to see the importance in that."

Freya sent him a heated glare. "Well, when you put it like that, I suppose you would find it quite silly. But if you only knew who it was for..."

"Who is it for? Your grandfather?"

"You are becoming as insufferable as Zidane! More so, even!" Freya finally exclaimed. "At least he was mildly charming!"

That sobered Kuja considerably. In all seriousness, he said, "I apologize. I'm just....frustrated. And worried. There's no telling what sort of danger Zidane and Eiko are in right now...But please, continue. Who is this memory draught for?"

Freya managed to control her rising ire, but only out of respect for the captured Tribal siblings. "It's for Sir Irontail Fratley the Younger. The leader of the Burmecian Resistance Movement."

"What are you resisting?" Kuja asked, sitting up straighter.

Freya blinked at him, looking as if she couldn't quite understand the question. "Well...I would have thought that was obvious. We are attempting to put a stop to the human oppression on Gaia and restore balance to her peoples."

At last the Genome seemed interested in what she had to say. He listened intently to her well memorized speech, instantly forming another question. "And have your endeavors thus far been successful?"

Though she couldn't quite fathom why he was suddenly enamored by the conversation, Freya was nonetheless pleased with his display of intrigue. "We have a growing number of followers, both non-human and human parties," she continued, " and our ideas have spread to cities as large as Treno. In fact, due to our influence the kingdom of Alexandria passed an official pardon to all semi-humans."

Kuja was impressed by this. "Alexandria? Really? That's one of the four major sovereignties. Have you had any success in any of the others?"

Freya shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. Treno has a small faction of our followers, but not enough to sway public opinion. All the officials in Lindblum are all fiercely loyal to Cid and his pigheaded notion of non-human inferiority. Cleyra..." Freya trailed off, her features darkening. "Cleyra has refused all communications with us. Traitors...every last one of them."

Kuja nodded his understanding. The Cleyrans were originally Burmecians, Freya's people. Some time ago, before Humanity dominated, the two races split due to political and ethical reasons. The Burmecians held their city; the Cleyrans formed their own, high above the rest of society in a gigantic tree. When the feeling of non-human animosity spread, Cleyra was overtaken by humans. The original people were allowed to stay in their isolated city. The invaders, who took the name Cleyran as their own, were fair to their conquered people in public dealings, allotting them freedom within the city of Cleyra. If Cleyra's original citizens were to ever leave their home...then they would be subject to Gaian law and would be persecuted. Safe within the boundaries of their tree like city, it made sense that Cleyrans would not want to partake in any movement that would jeopardize their fragile tranquility. While this was perfectly acceptable to the rest of the continent, it earned the Cleyrans titles such as traitors and cowards from people like Freya and the majority of the non-human population. Kuja could understand their thinking, if not condone it. Why risk everything for others when current surroundings benefit you greatly?

Freya shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. "Sorry....anyway, our leader, Sir Fratley, went on a dangerous mission to Cleyra to improve relationships between our peoples. When he finally returned to us, he was badly wounded and delirious. We have limited medical facilities....no strong White mages such as your sister, unfortunately. We managed to save his life, but the high fever from infection had damaged his memory. He has no clue who he is. No clue what his purpose is. No clue who I....no clue who we are."

Kuja did not miss her slip up. "Do you care for him?"

Freya stiffened. For a moment, she did not speak, debating on whether or not she should tell the truth. Her shoulders sagged; it made little difference for Kuja to know, she finally decided. "Yes," she said, "and that is why I must return with the Annabonir soon, or he will never remember me, or his people, or the resistance. Our people have no leader. Our King has long since died, our Prince is missing....Fratley is the only one who can unite us into a strong enough force to take on the humans. His skills for politics and diplomacy are unmatched. Without him, the movement will crumble, and we will be slaves forever."

Silence fell like a blanket around the two: heavy, oppressive, and thick. The quiet, background noise of the forest became a great crest of noise; Kuja was suddenly aware of every cricket chirp, of every bird's call, and of every snapping twig. Freya had nothing more to say; she was caught up in memories brought on by her passionate speech. Faced with this great revelation, it was all Kuja could do to mutter, "I see."

Abruptly Freya stood and began pacing again. "But I can't leave you here, knowing that Zidane and Eiko are in trouble. You'll go after them, one way or the other, I know you will. And I feel that I must help you, but..."

"You have a vital mission to finish," Kuja finished for her, standing as well. At her nod, he crossed his arms and frowned thoughtfully. "It would seem that we have quite the dilemma then. How long does it take to get to Burmecia?"

Freya calculated. "Two weeks, there and back. That is assuming there is good traveling weather and I am not hindered by human interference."

"I see," Kuja said again, rubbing his chin in a distinctly Zidane-ish manner. After a moment's more thought, he took a deep breath, and nodded briskly. "Very well. I will go with you."

"What?" Whatever Freya had been expecting as a solution, it wasn't this. "But what about Zidane and Eiko? Will you just aba---leave them behind?" She cut herself off sharply, deciding that 'abandon' was far too harsh a word.

Still, despite her sugar coated term, Kuja winced. Wearily, he said, "Effectively yes, though I am loathe to do so. But there is no alternative. Tell me, do you think I could rescue them on my own?"

Freya shook her head slowly.

"Then I must go with you." Kuja concluded, running a rough hand through his tangled hair.

"But I still don't understand why," Freya said, confusion knotting her brow. "What will going with me accomplish?"

"You said your Fratley had a gift with diplomacy. Perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone."

Freya then caught on. "Further our cause in Lindblum as well as attempt a discreet rescue attempt?"

Kuja smiled. "Hopefully backed by some of your elusive followers. I think a team of Dragon Knights would be handy when trying to break into the Castle, don't you?"

They could do this, Freya realized suddenly. It was risky, and highly dangerous, but they could pull it off, with the right amount of planning. Once Fratley had his memory back, he would be more than prepared to jump right back into the game, and she knew that if anyone could formulate workable rescue attempt, it was him. She found that she was actually excited to get going. Still, there was still the time barrier. It would take weeks to get from Burmecia to Lindblum and back again, not to mention the time spent on Fratley's recovery, and the time spent on developing a plan, and any other obstacles that were sure to arise.

Feeling slightly deflated, she hesitantly pointed out, "But what about your siblings? Can they....survive...in Cid's clutches until help arrives? Eiko is so young..."

Kuja grinned, but it was a tight lipped, forced movement. "Zidane is stubborn and strong. He'll protect Eiko until we can get them out of there."

Freya was hardly comforted by this. "Yes....but who will protect Zidane?"

As the two set off again in what they hoped was the right direction, Kuja couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

Gomen, it's pretty short. I am writing on chapter five as we speak though . Shouldn't me another YEAR until I get that one out…Mou….I'm so sorry. Forgive my spelling mistakes and such...no beta-reader ::sob::

So….I couldn't remember how to spell Fratley's name….so sorry if its misspelled. And the memory restorative? Annasomething? I made it up. It's corny, I know. If only you knew how I came up with it ::rolls eyes and points to self:: Big Cornball, right here. Anyway, please review!! Next up, we'll get back to the captured Tribal sibs, and see how good ol' Garny is doing as well. It's about to get interesting, I swear!! ;;


End file.
